Just Another Morning After
by D-Tepes
Summary: It's a very odd morning after the Buffy episode "First Date"


Title: Just Another Morning After  
Author: Drake Tepes  
CYA First, er, Disclaimer: I own nothing but the demented idea of this story. All characters are used against their will... er, I mean without permission and belong to Mutant Enemy and all that jazz. If you decide to sue me all you get is me, which I might not really oppose if you're cute and will put me to good use.  
Summary: It's a very odd morning after the Buffy episode "First Date"  
Warnings: Spander alert. Badfic. Evil things.  
And this is completely written by me, Drake Tepes... So don't blame poor Mark for it.  
  
And now, on to the story..

* * *

The sun was shining brightly upon the Summer's household that fine morning. The Slayers-In-Training, Willow and Andrew had all woken up fairly early to have breakfast. Their cereal hadn't even begun to get soggy when Buffy finally found her way into the kitchen.  
  
"Well, everyone's up early today... Why's everyone up early today?" Buffy asked, as she grabbed a bowl and fixed her own breakfast.  
  
"Oh, nothing really... I mean, I'm just waiting." Was Willow's reply as her cheeks tinted red.  
  
"Okay, I'll bite, waiting on what?" Buffy asked as she sat down to eat.  
  
Right then, a loud womanly scream came from the basement, followed by quick footsteps hammering up the stairs, the basement door slamming open and one Xander Harris, clad only in boxer shorts, running out of the basement then out of the house screaming all the way.  
  
"That." Willow said between laughter as the Slayers-In-Training all giggled, laughed or made sure that the image of Xander in his boxers was permanently burned into their brains. Of which, Andrew seemed to be doing much the same.  
  
Buffy, not quite sure what the hell was going on just sat there blankly a moment. "What the hell was that?"  
  
It was at this point that Spike, also clad only in boxers, came up to the kitchen. "Well Witch, it worked."  
  
"Would someone please tell me what's going on?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well, remember how Xander wanted to be turned gay?" Willow said, trying to hold off her giggles enough to answer Buffy.  
  
"Willow, you didn't!" Buffy said trying to fight down her own laughter at what she was imagining.  
  
"No, of course not. But I decided if he was going to be so flippant that I'd teach him a small lesson."  
  
"With help." Molly chimed in happily.  
  
"Help?" Buffy decided this was getting even more interesting.  
  
"Well we had to strip him and carry him down to the basement when he fell asleep." Molly said, a smirk showing that she may have had a choice holding area in the carrying.  
  
"Where was I during all of this!?" Andrew shouted, disappointed to have missed a chance to grope Xander.  
  
"You were asleep. Anyway, after we got him downstairs and convinced Spike to help..." Willow said, trailing off at Buffy's look.  
  
"And how was Spike convinced?" Buffy asked a little worried.  
  
"They said it'd be a good way to mess with the Whelp's mind, so I jumped at the chance, stripped down and spooned with him." Spike said, trademark smirk in place.  
  
"What, why didn't you ask me to do it, I could have done it instead of Spike." Came Andrew's opinion which was immediately ignored.  
  
"So, that's what happened... Though I'd like to know what happened when he woke up." Willow said, looking at Spike.  
  
"Well I heard his heart rate change and knew he was waking up, so I pulled him closer and started stroking his hair. It wasn't long before he woke up and saw me. First he blinked but we he opened his eyes fully he screamed and I think you saw the rest." Spike said.  
  
"Damn you all, you ruined it for the rest of us." Andrew shouted before leaving in a huff.  
  
"That's so mean... But I guess now he won't want that gaying up." Buffy said, deciding to not eat until she calmed down from this.  
  
It was then that Anya walked into the kitchen with a rather unsettled look. "Can anyone tell me why Xander was running down the street in his boxers yelling 'I take it back, I don't want to be gay' at the top of his lungs?"  
  
It was here that everyone in the kitchen lost it and began laughing madly, before Spike remembered something. "Oh, the Whelp actually called out a name in his sleep last night, almost forgot."  
  
"Was it mine? 'Cause it should be, because he still should be all missing me." Anya said somewhat hopefully.  
  
"Sorry no. But can any of you tell me who the hell Larry is?" Spike said, just before both Buffy and Willow hosed the Slayers-In-Training with an amazing spit take. 


End file.
